


False Alarm

by Soulvaren5555



Series: Clone Wars Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Whump, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Ahsoka finds out Anakin has a prosthetic hand the hard way, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, FebuWhump2021, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Panicking, There's a chatlog at the beginning, Whump, snips and skyguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulvaren5555/pseuds/Soulvaren5555
Summary: Febuwhump 2021 - Day 10: "I'm sorry. I didn't know"During a sparring session with Anakin, Ahsoka finds out about his prosthetic arm. Unfortunately, she only finds out after accidentally slicing it off.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Clone Wars Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the 'Ahsoka learns about Anakin's non-biological hand and freaks out' concept! I love it; it's normally a hilarious one to me, imagining him casually tinkering with it and her being utterly confused, but I decided to make it less hilarious because I am horrible
> 
> There's still fluff and comfort in there, so it's one of the less whump-y ones! (Also, this is before the Citadel arc, where Anakin gets stuck to the ceiling by a magnet because of his metal hand, thought I should mention that real quick)

[ **SkywalkerChosen1** sent **SnipsTano** a private message]

**SkywalkerChosen1** : You still awake Snips?

 **SnipsTano** : Yeah, I’m still up. Do you need something?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Do you want to spar for a little bit? I can’t go to sleep and I have nothing better to do

 **SnipsTano** : You? Having nothing better to do? I always assume you’re tinkering with something or working on a report instead of sleeping.

 **SnipsTano** : Anyways, sure!

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Hold on

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Did you finish your assignments?

 **SnipsTano** : Yeah, I finished the last one a few minutes ago.

 **SnipsTano** : I’ll spar with you, as long as you go to sleep immediately after we finish.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Okay sure

 **SnipsTano** : You’d better not be lying either, _you need sleep too, Master!_

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : I know I know

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Meet me in the training room

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Last one there has to do the other’s paperwork tomorrow

 **SnipsTano** : What?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : You read that right

 **SnipsTano** : Fine. I’m gonna beat you anyway, Skyguy.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : To the room or at the spar?

 **SnipsTano** : Both.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Haha we’ll see about that

* * *

Unfortunately for Ahsoka, Anakin was there to greet her by the time she reached the training room.

There weren’t many people awake at this hour, and those who were paid little attention to her as she made her way to her destination. She’d changed into casual training gear prior to arriving, yet when she got there, she saw Anakin wearing his usual Jedi robes. She would have made a joke about him not using training gear if she weren’t disappointed at the fact that she’d arrived after he did.

He turned to face her when he noticed her arrival. “Beat you, Snips,” he teased with a smirk.

She gave an exaggerated sigh as she made her way towards the center of the room, where he was standing on a training mat. They were the only two in the room, which was a little comforting; the only person who could judge her at this hour was Anakin, and he was technically supposed to do that, being her teacher and all.

“Do I really have to do your paperwork tomorrow?” she asked, prepared to hit him with the puppy-eyed stare if he said yes. It only worked sometimes, and she hadn’t used it in a while, but that didn’t mean she would never use it again.

He shook his head, much to her immediate relief. “No, I was kidding,” he admitted. “You should know by now that messing with you is fun sometimes. Besides, it made your arrival faster than it would have been, did it not?”

She huffed before stepping back and taking her position on the mat. “Sure, sure. Are you ready to start?”

“Ready when you are.”

They gave each other a customary bow once they were both in position, igniting their lightsabers in sync. Ahsoka twirled one of her sabers as they circled each other, holding them with her usual reverse grip; unconventional, much like she and Anakin were, but comfortable to her.

She stared her opponent down, studying his every move, trying to figure out if he was going to attack first. Hesitation might mean the difference between surviving and dying in an actual fight, so she couldn’t afford to hold back for much longer. She waited a few more seconds before sprinting forward and leaping at him.

Green and blue clashed as Anakin parried the strike, pushing her back. She recovered quickly, executing a flawless backflip and blocking his lightsaber with her shoto as he swung it towards her. They exchanged blow after blow, getting into an intense rhythm within the first couple minutes.

Both Master and Padawan radiated confidence through the Force, yet there wasn’t a hint of malice behind it. They worked at each other, their desire for victory strong. Whenever one of them was caught off guard, they almost instantly got back into the flow of the duel. They would usually exchange sarcastic remarks whenever they sparred, but for one reason or another - maybe due to how focused they were this time around - they were deathly silent.

Eventually, Ahsoka gained higher ground, starting to back Anakin towards the edge of the mat. She smirked as she parried his next attack, locking their lightsabers together. He had an identical smirk on his face, one that teased and spurred her on. In one swift motion, she crouched and swept his legs, aiming one of her green sabers at him as he went down.

Sparks burst out, yet it didn’t look like it came from either of their weapons. She held her stance, confused as to why her opponent looked so surprised. It wasn’t until she glanced at his hand, the sound of something thudding against the ground echoing across the room, that she realized what happened.

His hand was _gone_. It went flying when she struck, and he was probably shocked from the pain, that had to be why he wasn’t moving, _she just cut off his hand-_

Her sabers deactivated as she dropped them, trembling and staring down at him with wide eyes. Ice-cold terror flooded her veins, the corners of her vision darkening and blurring until she could no longer register anything her Master was saying or doing. Her breathing spiraled out of control as her skin paled, potential pleas and apologies dying on her tongue.

She needed to do something. She needed to get help, to call Kix or Coric, but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t _breathe._ She probably looked even more pathetic now, unable to regain control over herself and help Anakin with the wound she caused. Her legs were rooted to the floor, paralyzed by the fear coursing through her entire being.

A voice interrupted the silence, and she barely recognized it as belonging to Anakin, but she couldn’t pick out a specific tone. She managed to blink, realizing that he wasn’t in her line of sight anymore. He had moved to where his hand lay, and she didn’t question how he hadn’t passed out by now.

Ahsoka screwed her eyes shut, unable to bring herself to look at the damage she caused. Her mind jumped to the worst conclusions possible. He was upset with her, he had to be. She would be rather upset if anyone cut one of her limbs off, let alone someone she cared about. She would be reprimanded, maybe even punished, which was what she deserved for hurting her Master like that, and-

“Hey, Snips! Snips?”

She noticed a shadow looming over her as she forced her eyes open again, causing her to snap her gaze up. It was Anakin, and he was holding the hand she’d chopped off. She thought he was, anyway; she purposefully avoided looking at either hand for even a second. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but only a choked whimper came out. Her heart beat painfully in her chest.

“It’s okay,” her Master spoke softly, crouching down to her level. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m alright, you didn’t hurt me, okay? Just breathe with me.”

Through the dread, she focused on his reassuring words and tried to copy his breathing, which was slow and steady in comparison to hers. It was working well, to the point where color returned to her complexion, and she could move somewhat. She lifted a hand and rubbed her throat, wheezing. Something wet sprang to her eyes, but she blinked them away before they could spill down her cheeks.

Anakin smiled. “There you go,” he soothed. He held up the discarded hand, which Ahsoka finally fixed her eyes on. Instead of a resurgence of panic, confusion swirled in her signature. There was no blood. Instead... were those wires?

“What...?” she murmured breathlessly. She glanced at him questioningly, and he waved the severed hand in response.

“It’s a prosthetic. I can easily reattach it, see? I’m not mad at you, not one bit.”

She released a heavy sigh as her shoulders slumped. She was still quivering, but it wasn’t as bad as it was before. Before she knew it, she was bubbling with shaky laughter, wiping fresh tears away from her eyes. She resisted the urge to smack herself in the face for not realizing that sooner. Her lekku swayed as she shook her head from side to side.

“So... you’ve had a fake hand... this whole time?”

Anakin nodded. “Yeah, since the war started. I probably should have told you earlier.”

“No, no, it’s fine... I’m sorry. I didn’t know... Force, I thought I _hurt_ you.”

She hugged herself, frowning and glancing away. Now that her mind was calming down, she found herself feeling more tired than she did before. The adrenaline that came from the sparring session was gone, replaced with weights threatening to drag her limbs down.

Before Anakin could speak again, she cut him off, turning to face him once more. “I think I’m done for the night,” she admitted, rubbing her arm awkwardly. He nodded in understanding before smacking her lightly in the shoulder with the prosthetic. She jerked back, and he laughed.

“You did pretty good! Using your height to your advantage, I see. Well done.”

That got her attention. She crossed her arms and huffed exasperatedly. “For the last time, I’m not _that_ short, Master.”

“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, Snips, I’m just saying you used all three inches of yourself effectively.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, shoving him back playfully. “I’m not three inches tall!”

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that.”

“If you keep making short jokes at my expense-”

“What? You’ll break out some pocket sand? Last time I checked, you don’t have any on you.”

“I can and will borrow some from Master Kenobi, do not test me!”

Anakin faked a dramatic gasp. “You wouldn’t.”

Ahsoka grinned mischievously. “We both know he would let me have some if I asked... especially if I explained why.”

He held his biological hand up, the wrist on the prosthetic he held bending down. “Fine, I yield... for now. Thanks for the match, Snips.”

She chuckled before bending down and picking up her discarded lightsabers, hooking them back on her belt. She couldn’t have been more relieved after being so consumed by worry. She still wished she knew about the bionic hand earlier, but at least she knew now, and she would make sure to keep it in mind in the future.

“Anytime, Skyguy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all tell how much I love Skyguy and Snips at this point
> 
> I miss them


End file.
